1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a microwave equalizer suitable for use in aerospace applications to correct the gain/frequency response of a microwave system, for example over a particular range of temperatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art devices the microwave receiver, especially one for aerospace applications, comprises a set of cascaded modules (mixers, amplifiers, filters, etc). The gain/frequency response of each module tends to vary with temperature. The overall variation is therefore the sum of the various component variations. At present each module is optimized in such a way as to minimize the overall variation, but this is not adequate in all cases. Also, such optimization is very time consuming.
An object of the present invention is to alleviate these drawbacks.